Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) is widely used to provide reliable, ordered delivery of data from one entity to another entity. More particularly, TCP is the protocol that is frequently relied on by various Internet applications, such as, for example, the World Wide Web, e-mail, and file transfer. In a high-bandwidth and low latency network utilizing TCP, multiple servers may independently send data to a single receiver in parallel. Provided that the multiple senders simultaneously transmit data to the receiver, congestion, or incast congestion, may occur if the receiver is not capable of receiving the quantity of data being transmitted. As a result of the congestion, one or more packets of data may be lost, thus causing the server that transmitted the lost data packets to retransmit the data. Therefore, the overall performance of the system may be limited by the slowest TCP connection, which may suffer from retransmissions and timeouts due to packet loss.